Conflict
by 13th Dead End
Summary: Why do you struggle so? Why do you hate me so? [Xemnas Saix][Yaoiness, limey. Semi assault and rape, rated for mature content.]


**Author's Note:** -coughcoughcough- I'm officially home sick, extremely bored, and obsessing some of my OTP's. So, of that, is born yet another lame fanfiction. –crowd applauds…?-

Pairing: Xemnas / Saix

Rating: M (17+)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xemnas was on the rooftop again. Contemplating. Again.

The heart-shaped, moonlike object hung over his head, a silent monolith in the sky. Yet an aura surrounded it, an aura not exactly seen but… felt. And felt, not as in an emotional way, but more as in an… instinctual way. Xemnas struggled to think of the exact words to describe the odd sensation one got being around Kingdom Hearts. Power… agony… happiness… everything, really.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, wishing.

_I want my heart back, Kingdom Hearts._

Of course, nothing happened. He hadn't expected anything at all, anyways.

A dark aura filled the air behind him, as another Nobody appeared. The Lunar Diviner, Saix, VII, whatever you wanted to call him at the moment, was there. He took a step back tentatively, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Everyone felt like that, being around the Superior. Well, his tough body, platinum hair, and that hawk-like stare were reason enough to be scared of him. Well, they couldn't feel fear. Saix reminded himself of this; he would never be afraid.

Xemnas turned around, raising an eyebrow at VII. Sending a silent message. _Why are you here?_

Saix nodded to him respectfully. "I am sorry, sir. I did not know you were spending your time alone here." A big fat lie, that's what that was. Of course, everyone knew Xemnas spent most of his time here.

Xemnas strolled over to Saix casually. The thoughts he had been pondering earlier still reverberated in his head.

_Can I still feel certain things? Can I feel love, hate, misery? No… I can't. I can't feel at all. I can simply lust, be annoyed, and be troubled. I cannot feel._

"Saix." He said slowly. "Can you feel?"

Saix stared back, his own eyes widening a bit. "No, you very well know I can't, sir."

Xemnas shook his head, grinning. "No, no, that's not what I meant at all. I meant, can you feel it… when something like this…?" He reached out an arm, squeezing Saix's hand and hugging him close to him in a tight embrace.

The Lunar Diviner gasped and squirmed, trying to free himself. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"No." Xemnas remplied simply. "I've been watching you for a while, VII. I've been wondering… if you can feel my touch. Can you?" He brushed a hand against his cheek, pushing back the sky blue, delicate hair. Then he leaned in close; just too close for comfort, his lips just an inch away from the Lunar Diviner's own mouth.

Saix groaned and struggled again, unwilling. "Yes, yes, I can. Let me go." He said flatly, trying to push Xemnas away. But Xemnas planted his feet on the ground firmly. He wasn't going to let him escape.

"No. You're mine…" he breathed softly before pressing his lips forcefully against Saix', a hand traveling to the back of his head so they were firmly locked together.

Saix gave a muffled, exasperated groan and tried pathetically to pull away; he didn't make even a millimeter away before Xemnas' tongue pried his lips open, then his clenched teeth. Their tongues clashed, both fighting for control, and Xemnas winning the short battle. After a minute, they broke apart again, Saix scowling.

The strange moon cast a strange light, throwing both their faces into sharp relief. Saix turned around to leave, but before he could, Xemnas had grabbed his hand and tugged him through a dark portal.

The pair reappeared in Xemnas' room. Saix blinked confusedly and tried to take in his immediate surroundings, but he had no time to collect himself before he was shoved onto the bed, resting on his back. Xemnas crawled up onto him so they were face to face.

Saix stuttered confusedly, managing to gasp, "Superior, what are you doing? Let me go, I said!". He knew he was repeating himself, and repetition was a thing hated by the Superior.

Xemnas didn't answer, but just nipped at Saix' neck, smirking happily at the small red mark.

Saix winced. "Leave me alone.. I don't want this.." he groaned.

"Yes, you do." Xemnas purred, stroking his hair softly. "I know it by your eyes."

Saix growled unhappily. "No, I don't!"

Xemnas gave him a strange look, hands now playing over the Lunar Diviner's chest, unzipping his cloak halfway, then with another grin, all the way down.

Saix whimpered, fearing the worst. "Please.. stop.. please.." he begged.

Xemnas gave him a hard glare. "If you really didn't want me, you would have left by now. You can hurt me, you are very capable, then teleport away."

Saix cringed. "I fear the punishment for doing that."

Xemnas nuzzled him. "And rightly so."

Saix cried out in frustration. "Leave me alone!"

Xemnas ignored him, nipping and kissing sharply along his neck, down to his collarbone, where he brushed his lips for a second. He glanced up into Saix' face. He had his eyes shut tight, lips sealed and face screwed up. He was trying not to make a sound. The Superior smiled, and captured his lips in a kiss again.

Just as a reminder and idle punishment, Xemnas nipped Saix' bottom lip. The delicate skin was punctured, and Saix cried out in surprise and pain. A spot of dark red blood formed on his mouth, but Xemnas was there in a moment to lick it away. Saix took a deep breath and stared back defiantly, refusing to give in.

"I don't like it when you're so unwilling…" Xemnas murmured into his ear. "Show you want it.. I know you do."

"Nooooo…" Saix moaned, squirming. Xemnas pinned him down firmly, stern once again. One of his hands traveled down the Lunar Diviner's chest, across his stomach, then nimbly slipped into his pants, groping him roughly.

Saix cried out unwillingly again, throwing his head back.

"You like it?" Xemnas purred.

"It… feels.. funny." Saix managed to say.

"You've never felt this before?" Xemnas grinned, half disbelieving.

Saix didn't reply, but blushed pink and looked away.

"Aw… I didn't know, Saix. But that makes it so much more fun for me." He grinned, doubling his efforts.

"Xemnassss…" Saix hissed, gritting his teeth. "No.."

Xemnas stopped again, genuinely annoyed.

"Why do you hate me so, Saix?" he mused, licking his chest.

"I don't."

"Oh?"

"I can't feel hate."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Yet you're the only one who constantly reminds themselves of that."

Saix shrugged. _I guess I do, _he thought, momentarily distracted. This moment of distraction cost him, because Xemnas took it as an opportunity to slips off his black pants. Saix cringed again, trying to cover himself, but his hands were pinned.

"Don't struggle. Just relax."

"No.. I don't want to!" he pleaded. "This is assault, sir!" he added the last words lamely, hoping to shake him.

Xemnas laughed. "Pff. Assault, my ass."

Saix just glared.

"Okay, fine. Would you be glad if I left you right now?" Xemnas questioned.

"…….. No."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"I can't feel glad."

Xemnas snarled, nipping Saix' ear roughly, then proceeding downwards to place another line of red marks along his neck.

Saix cried out. "Don't! That HURTS!"

But Xemnas didn't listen.

After a few moments of silence, Saix let out a large breath. "Fine. I'm your to do with as you please."

"Sudden change of mind?"

"No. I am under your command. Now get your pleasure over with, please." Saix fell limp, no longer struggling. But Xemnas just grew more annoyed.

"Drop the formality. I don't want to take you unwilling."

"….. you don't?"

"No. I want you willingly mine..."

"I have a choice?"

"Yes, you do." Xemnas purred, giving him a swift kiss.

Saix relaxed. "Well…" he started, then paused for a moment, thinking. "I will be yours.. but not now.. please?"

Xemnas smiled, pulling the covers over both of them. He pulled Saix close to him, yawning.

"Allright, then. Not now. But you will be mine one day, Saix." He murmured, stroking the Lunar Diviner's pale blue hair softly.

"Yes…" Saix mumbled back, nuzzling to his chest.

Slowly and softly, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, his last thought being that of Xemnas' arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** ee; MAN, why can't I ever write a good fanfic for once? Yet another XemSai oneshot. I need to investigate some other pairings.. what pairings should I write next? I'm fine with nearly everything. Please review and leave suggestions : D Thanks!

This fanfiction was loosely based off a roleplay with one of my friends. X3 I was roleplaying as Xem.

Ooooh… headache.. –gets pills-


End file.
